


The Light and the Shadow

by Dragged



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragged/pseuds/Dragged
Summary: He will protect his light at all cost even if he has to live in the shadow.An AU inspire by the novel 《Journey under the midnight sun》





	1. I. Chapter 1.

 

At that time, they were twelve.

 

“Look! Hyunnie! I found a special stone!” With the stone in his little palm, the boy with rosy cheeks excitedly ran towards the other child, who was in his own sand castle world with full concentration.

“Hyunnie! Look! Look! I think it’s a magic stone!”

 

The boy carefully opened his hand. The stone, under the refraction of sunlight, glittered. The golden shine now could be seen in the other boy’s round eyes as he shifted his attention to the stone.

“Woahhhhh! It really it’s a magic stone! Where did you find it, Ongie?”

“There! I was following a hermit crab and noticed something glittered.” The boy smiled proudly as if he just found a unique treasure.

 

“Hyunnie, keep the stone for me.” The boy took the other’s hand and placed it in his palm.

Lost for words for a few seconds, the latter shouted after he has finally recovered from the surprise.

“N- no! You should take it! You found it a- and I don’t think that I should-, i-it’s too precious.”

 

“Come on~ please, Hyun. Keep it for me. You know how untidy I am. I’ll definitely lose it in a few days.” His words made the other chuckled.

“Plus! The stone is precious and you. You are precious. You are my best friend. Please~ Deal?” the boy held out his pinky finger with his bright trademark smile.

 

A smile that always seemed so carefree and which, has already left an indelible mark in his heart.

 

“O-OK.. Deal!” he intertwined the boy’s pinkie with his and held the stone tightly in his hand. He stepped a little bit forward and pulled the smiling boy in his arms.

“I will miss you so much, Ongie.”

It was the day before Seongwu had to move to another city. His father was dispatched due to work.

 

 

 

“Mom…do we really have to leave?”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I promised there’s still a chance we will move back.” The young woman lovingly stroked Seongwu’s hair to calm him.

“But.. I don’t want to be away from my friends… from Hyunnie.” He pouted, about to cry.

“I know, sweetie. I’m sorry. You can still write each other letters. Don’t cry, baby. Minhyunnie won’t be happy seeing you cry.” She wiped away the tears softly and patted his head.

“Come on, sweetheart. Minhyunnie is waiting outside. We have to say goodbye to him. Ok?”

“OK.” He sniffed, wiped away the last drop of tear and held his mom’s hand.

 

“Ongie!” Minhyun ran towards him as soon as he saw him walked out of the door gate.

“You’ll be fine. I’ll be fine here, too!” with a fake smile, he tried to cheer his friend up.

 

“Seongwu! We have to set off now.” He heard his dad calling.

“Coming!”

 

“Promise me you won’t forget me even if you have new friends.” He whispered as he hugged the other tightly. And he ran away without looking back.

 

Sitting in the starting car, he saw the boy waving frantically in the rearview mirror. Seconds later the silhouette of the boy became smaller and smaller until it turned into a tiny black spot.

 

“I promise.” The voice echoed in his ears.

 

 

Seongwu looked away from the mirror.

 

 

\----------

 

 

“Minhyun, are you ready? It’s time.”

 

“Yeah, just a few minutes. Final checkup.”

 

In a few days Minhyun will start his new high school life. Being a diligent and hardworking student as he always is, it’s no surprise he got admitted by Seoul high school, which is the most prestigious one. Only the best out of best, in other words elites, ‘probably’ have the chance to enter.

 

It was his own decision to study at a high school, which is not in his hometown. Most of his classmates and friends chose to stay, being afraid of leaving the comfort zone. Minhyun, however, does not really fear the challenge and always seek for the best for his future. On the one hand he can have the best education in Seoul High School, on the other he just merely thought it’s time for him to be independent.

 

Minhyun quickly glanced around his bedroom to make sure he doesn’t leave anything important behind. He then walked slowly to his writing desk and picked up an item.

“The most important one.” He took it and slided it into his pocket. Lightly tapping the breast-pocket, “Wish me good luck, Ong.” Minhyun whispered.

 

Taking one last glance at his room, he picked up his luggages, closed the door behind him and head downstairs.

 

 

 

“Well, time to send you off. You’ve grown up so much, my son.” His father looked up into him. The height of the boy once barely reaching his shoulders has soon surpassed his in the past few years.

“I did.” Minhyun smiled. “I will make sure to take care of myself. No need to worry.”

“You better have to. Don’t forget to come home once you get a girlfriend.” The man laughed and tapped his shoulders.

“Come on, dad!” He rolled his eyes and turned to look at his mom, who now smiles fondly at this precious father-son interaction.

 

“Mom, goodbye. Don’t worry about me.” Minhyun bent to match the height of hers and hugged her tightly.

“Goodbye, Minhyunie. Be sure to come home once in a while. We’re always here.” She hugged her son back.

 

_Attention, passengers. The train on platform 2 heading for Seoul will depart in 5 minutes._

 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to go then.” Minhyun embraced his parents once more before entering the train step after step. “Goodbye.” He smiled at them.

 

Minhyun doesn’t really like the feeling of leaving the ones he loves, even though he knows it’s the only way to grow up as an adult. He feels something similar stirring in his heart.

 

Something similar just as four years ago.

 

 

 ----------

 

 

 _Ring! Ring!_ The alarmclock went off.

 

Minhyun languidly opened his eyes, stretching his arms in bed and reached for his phone just to check the time once more.

 

It’s 6 a.m. in the morning. On the first day of this ‘new life’, he planned to wake up an hour earlier just in case. Well, frankly speaking, he kinda has butterflies in his stomach, thinking of facing this new environment all alone, making new friends, or…

Something to eat.

 

Opening the fridge, Minhyun let out a groan.

 

“Great. There’s nothing. Of course there’s nothing.”

 

It was already late in the midnight when Minhyun arrived Seoul yesterday. Lying in his bed, he probably went directly to the dreamland after taking a shower. Maybe staying at home would be a better idea, maybe being ‘Mama’s big boy’ is nothing to be ashamed of. At this moment, Minhyun regrets having moved out from his sweet, sweet home.

 

 

 

 A word to describe first day of school?

Boring.

 

Sitting on the uncomfortable steel-made chair, squeaking annoyingly even with slight body movements, it might take one more hour or more before the principal finishes his ‘inspiring’ speech.

 

_Welcome! To Seoul High School! One of the best high schools, well, the best in South Korea. All of you, who have successfully passed the entrance exam, should be proud of yourself…_

The non-stop deliverance and the constant clapping sound fill up the Hall. Minhyun can’t help looking around, trying hard not to dose off. It was then he saw a boy, rather slender, standing at the corner. With quite a distance and the dimming light, he can’t really see his face clearly. Somehow, he seemed familiar.

 

His attention was quickly drew back to the principal as he heard him said,

_I wish you all a wonderful and fruitful high school life!_

All the students surrounding him cheer, some even screaming, probably feeling grateful that the suffering finally comes to an end.

 

 

 

The Students don’t really have much to do on the first day.

  1. Getting accustomed to the campus
  2. Finding one’s own classroom
  3. Making acquaintances with new classmates



etc.

 

It’s hard, really, it’s hard to hit up a conversation with someone you meet for the first time in your life. Maybe not for everyone, at least for Minhyun. With such cold-prince appearance, no one dares to walk up to him. Feeling the gaze around on him, Minhyun let out a sigh.

What if I stayed home…

 

So he simply stays on his own seat, looking out the window and hopes that the school day ends as soon as possible.

While his thoughts seem to slip away, someone tapped on his shoulder.

 

“Hey! You’re Minhyun, right?”

Out of surprise, Minhyun turns around to see a boy, relatively built but seems to be kind enough.

“I am. And you’re…?”

 

“Ah, Dongho. Kang Dongho. Nice to meet you.” The boy reached out his hand.

After some exchanged small talk, it turned out they came from the same city and even the same middle school.

 

“At that time, you were already famous. Don’t you know?” the boy laughed.

“What? I am? Why?”

 

Dongho laughed upon seeing Minhyun’s confusing face.

“You don’t really pay attention to what’s happening around you, right?”

 

Slightly offended, but Minhyun decided to stay silent. He doesn’t want his newly-made friend to think he’s a small-minded person.

“Well, there are a lot of reasons. First, you always ranked first among all the students. Second, many girls from my class, no, perhaps in our school have a crush on you. And…”

“Wait! Seriously?! You got to be kidding me.” He suddenly felt a great pain in his head. Did he really not notice the people around him? But, whatsoever, he never really showed interest in having a relationship or something else, either. Love, is just a burden to success.

“Seriously, with that good look. You should smile more often. Show me a smile.” Dongho nudged Minhyun’s rib with his elbow.

 

Slowly, Minhyun grins as broadly as he can.

“See! That’s a great smile I’m talking about!” Dongho laughs sincerely, does not notice a bit about the raging fire inside the person right next to him.

Yeah, Minhyun has to concentrate to suppress the urge to smack Dongho in the face.

 

 

 

School, the tedious long day, is finally over.

 

“See you tomorrow then, Minhyun.” he smiles and waves at him

“Yeah. See you then.”Minhyun waves back.

“-and don’t forget to come to the ‘School Club Exhibition’” Dongho yells at the other side.

“All right~!”

 

Minhyun does not really want to take part in a school club. He has to study, if he wants to keep up in such a competitive school. Such activities, just like love, are a waste of time. However, he’s always been the person to be easily persuaded and how is he supposed to turn down his new friend?

 

 

 

Heading back his apartment, Minhyun is considering whether to drop by a nearby convenience store. Just then he overheard some noises coming from a dark alleyway.

 

Street fights?

 

His instinct told him to walk pass but his feet stopped and he took a quick glance out of curiosity.

 

 

 

A skinny boy is lying on the ground, his glasses scattered on the ground

 

“Hey, nerd! Give us all the money you have.”

“T-That’s w-what I got” the boy’s voice trembles, with his head in his hands afraid of further attack.

 

Gang bullying, Minhyun thought. It’s actually quite normal these days and he could have just walked away. But he’s gonna let his parents down or himself if he heartlessly chose not to take actions.

 

“Hey! Stop! I will call the police!” He yells at the bullies, taking his phone out of the pocket, pretending to make a call.

The bullies, now ceased at the spot, let go of the collar from the boy.

“You’re lucky.” and spit on him.

 

The tallest walked up to Minhyun, simply speaks in a cold tone,

“You should not interfere. You’re gonna regret your choice. Pretty face like yours should not get bruises”, he then strokes Minhyun’s cheeks mockingly.

Minhyun feels his legs weaken, but his dignity does not allow him to fall.

 

“Learn try not to be a hero, kid” he said as he leads the group outside the alley.

 

 

 

“You’re alright?”

“F-fine. Thank you a-and sorry.” ,the emaciated boy still trembling.

“Don’t be. You should go to the hospital. Here’s some money. It’s enough to pay for the bill I guess.” Minhyun walks away, thinking he has done enough.

 

“What a great day…”he murmured to the air.

 

 

 ----------

 

 

“Minhyun! Here!” Dongho waved in his direction.

 

And here they are, at the School Club Exhibition. Crowds of first graders cramming the place makes it even more difficult for them to properly walk.

“Have you made up a decision yet? What club you wanna join?”

“Hmmm, not so sure about it.”

 

The upper grade students scream their lungs out, trying to lure the eyeballs from first graders. Needless to say, it’s the best chance in a year to recruit members especially for small clubs. They hand out small gifts, give away some coupons or whatever methods they can think of only to increase their club members.

With his good-looking appearance, it’s hard for Minhyun to not to be noticed. Of course, it will be a great ‘weapon’ for the club to have such a handsome guy to draw more attention from others or perhaps.. ‘some girls’. (Just typical ‘high school boys’ ways of thinking.)

 

Thus, a war “Scrambling for the tall, handsome guy” begins…

 

“Hey! Want to join the best magic club??”

“Go away! I saw him first. Any interest in bakery?”

“What a waste! Come on, join us. We need someone like you for school basketball team.”

 

And so Minhyun is being dragged here and there.

Clearly, he’s dying.

 

Dongho, standing right by Minhyun, has been tolerating their rude behaviors but eventually it gets on his nerves. So he breaks out,

“Enough! Let go of him! He won’t join any of you.” Dongho yelled and glared furiously, leaving the students frozen at their spots.

“Come. Let’s go.” Dongho pulls Minhyun out of the crowd.

 

 

 

“Thanks.” Minhyun finally gets the time to catch his breathe after leaving the crowded hall.

“Well, didn’t expect them to be so ‘aggresiv’ ” Dongho leans on the cold wall while drinking a bottle of water to cool himself down. Merely staying in the cramped area has made him soaked in sweat.

 

Minhyun’s gaze wanders around while chilling until someone caught his attention. He sets his sights at three guys, who stand right in front of the school gate as if waiting for someone.

 _Shit!_  He cursed in his mind.  _They were…_

 

 

 

“Dongho, I think we should get going.” Minhyun tried to hide his slightly trembling voice.

“To where?”

“I-I don’t know, b-but somewhere else.”

“OK, If you want to? Hey? You’re alright? You look… frightened?”

“I’m fine. Let’s go.” Minhyun speeds up his pace.

 

 

 

 _They are only in a group of three_ , he thought.

_The one on the right seems easy to take down. The left one… meh, piece of cake. The problem is the middle one. He got a good figure. I’ve been in more severe situations. Probably just a few bruises. Not a big deal. Okay then, let’s get started._

 

 

“Hey there~ Are you guys… waiting for someone?”

“Probably, none of your business.” The middle one stared him back.

With a closer look, disordered tattoos all over the man’s arms and scars,

 

horrible scars, probably cut by a machete on his face.

 

“If that’s the case, may I sincerely ask you to leave? I don’t think it’s worthy to start a fight.” The boy crosses his arms over his chest.

“Who the hell or you? A friend from our target?” he yells back.

“No, I don’t know who you’re talking about. But leave and never come back for him. I’ll always be here before you get to touch him.”

“Oh…interesting… So you’re ‘definitely’ a friend from him. I guess there’s no room for negotiation then. We’ll deal with you first.” The guy hints the other two.

 

_I will protect you._

 

The boy quickly dodged the attack from the right side, curls his hand into a fist and aims for the front of his nose. The strong impact makes the guy lost his consciousness in seconds.

 

_One down, faster than I thought._

 

Shortly distracted, the left one gave him a punch in his stomach. The boy’s legs give immediately away and kneels down but quickly regains his focus and strength to stand up again, turns around to punch the guy right in his face. It should probably hold a few seconds as he noticed the middle one running towards him with knife in his hand through the corner of his eyes.

It was just a matter of time and fortunately the boy was fast enough to avoid the knife stabbing in his chest, but it relentlessly cut through his right arm. He feels something warm running down his arm, till his wrist and eventually dripping onto the ground. His blood.

 

_The cut isn’t too deep. I still got the chance._

 

“Still want to continue the fight? You got no chance. Tell me your name. I appreciate your courage, boy. Consider joining us, won’t you?” the guy smirks.

“Ong, not Hong, not Kong, not Gong but Ong. As for my firstname… you don’t have to know.” The boy lays one hand on the wound trying to stop the bleed.

 

 

“Ahhh!!!! There’s someone bleeding! Call the ambulance!” A girl screamed upon seeing the scene and her high-pitch shriek successfully draws the attention from other students, as they walk out the hall one after one after the exhibition ends.

Screams from students can be heard here and there. The guy has no choice but to escape from the spot and the boy, with his hand pressing against the cut, starts to run as fast as he can. He’s afraid, afraid of seeing someone, whom he should not meet right now. No, not in this tragic situation.

 

“Hey! You’re bleeding! You have to go to the hospital now!” The girl shouts at the boy in concern, but he does not look back, not even a glance.

The bustling crowd bewilders Minhyun und Dongho.

 

“Have you heard? There was a fight few minutes ago! Just at the front gate. Someone say they saw a boy bleeding.” The girl next to them whispers into the ear of her friend.

_A fight? A bleeding boy? Aren’t those guys coming for me?_

“Sorry… but what happened? Where is the boy?” Minhyun walks up to her.

The girl looks confused, not expecting someone unfamiliar stating questions.

“I-I don’t know. But I heard someone said he ran away.”

“Is everything good? ”There’s concern in Dongho’s eyes.

“Yeah. I-I’m not feeling so well. I guess that’s it today. Thanks for inviting me, Dongho.” Minhyun shows a sincere smile.

“Alright. Take care. Don’t push yourself too much.”

“Thanks.” Minhyun picks up his schoolbag on the ground and wavs goodbye.

 

Too many incomprehensible questions in his head right now. Pretty sure those guys are here for him and he certainly did not mistake them for others. He remembers clearly how they look. After all, it all happened yesterday.

 

_Who’s the boy then?_

 

As Minhyun bypasses the area, he clearly sees the blood stains left on the ground, dry and reddish-brown. He shakes his head, trying not to imagine what might have happened here.

He must have injured severly. Minhyun thought.

 

Not far away the wailing of a siren is closing.

 

 

 

Walking a few blocks down the streets, Minhyun heard a child’s voice,

“Mom, look! Someone must have a melting strawberry ice cream! Look! It’s all along the street!”

_What?_

Sure, the drops are small but noticeable if being paid enough attention.

“Wait! This can’t be-” Minhyun gasped and starts running.

 

 

 

He is the last person to be good at sports and soon out of breath after few minutes of sprinting. The spots disappeared at the corner, sounds of weak panting coming out from the dark alley.

 

It’s the boy. It has to be him.

 

The boy no doubt chose a good place to hide but the stains betrayed him.

Minhyun walks slowly, one step after one closer toward the suspicious person hiding in the shadow.

 

“Oh My- Your arm! You have to-“ he gasped at the ghastly sight.

“No, please. Don’t- don’t call anyone or- just.. I’m fine. The cut is not deep.” The boy in the dark manages to catch his breath.

 

Minhyun crouches down to take a closer look at the injury and-

Yes, he nearly fainted.

 

“I still think you need to go to the hospital, my pal.” Minhyun looks up in the boy’s eyes, only to find out-

“Seongwu?! Is you!” he screams in surprise. Sure it’s dark but even in shadows, even it was long ago, he will never forget the face, this face he missed so much. The face, now drenched with sweats and the bruises… these horrible bruises.

“How did you get yourself into the fight! What are you thinking! You might get killed! My God, Seongwu. I-” Minhyun tries his best to suppress his outrageous anger.

 

“Sorry.” It’s the only word Seongwu said after a long while.

 

“We need to get you to the hospital. Seriously.” Minhyun starts to dial the number on his phone.

“No! Please…just leave…” Seongwu begs.

 

Despite all the questions running in his head, Minhyun gives in and puts his phone down.

“Fine. But you have to come with me. I can’t leave you here. Come or I’ll call.”

 

Pondering his next move,

 

“I’ll come with you.” Seongwu sighed.

 

 

 

The sun went down when they finally reach Minhyun’s apartment, which he rent at quite a good price for a student.

 

“There, on the couch. I’ll go grab some medicaments from my luggage.”

While waiting, Seongwu glances around the place, small but cozy. Everything is placed neatly. The floor must be cleaned not long ago since there’s hardly dust on it.

 

 _You are still the same._  Seongwu’s lips curls unintentionally.

 

As his mind drifts away, Minhyun is back, standing right in front of him with bags of bandages and balms.

“Why are you smiling? Do you think it’s something to joke about?” anger lingers in his voice.

 

“Tell me if it hurts.”

Seongwu nods und stretches out his arm.

 

With care and full concentration, Minhyun softly applies the medicaments as if the cut were on his own body. Silence fills up the air but it breaks when a moan slipped out Seongwu’s mouth.

“Hurts?”

“No.”Seongwu shuts his mouth tight, clenching his teeth so hard.

“Be honest to me.”

“No.” It’s his dignity.

“You said that.”

 

Minhyun then puts more strength on the wound only to make Seongwu whines in pain.

“AH! It hurts!”

 

But he doesn’t halt,

“I have to make sure the cut is clean.”

“It really hurts! I’m sorry. God, you’re really a sadism!” Seongwu almost cries.

“And you’re a stubborn!”Minhyun replies with rage.

 

Hours of treatment with nonstop bickering in between, the wound was finally bound up. Silence once again falls between them. Minhyun, first breaks the silence, hesitantly choosing his words.

 

“Ong, listen. I don’t know what happened to you but…”

“All these years I’ve been trying to reach you. I can’t count how many letters I’ve written but you never wrote back. I kept the promise that I’ll never forget you, but… maybe I’m just expecting we will never meet each other again and it won’t hurt anymore…”

Finishing his words, Minhyun stands up and walks to his room. It doesn’t take long after he returns.

 

“Ong, give me your hand.”

Seongwu lifts then opens his fist, feeling a slight weight in his palm now. He knew what it is without seeing it. The stone, the one he gave Minhyun when they were young and pure, when neither of them had broken souls.

“I’ve always kept my promise. If you can’t keep yours, then just keep it.” Minhyun’s voice trembles with light pants.

 

Seongwu stares back down at the floor.

 

Since when did it go wrong? All these fights he has been through. The only meaning of his struggling life is his longing to see Minhyun one more time. But not like this. The one last time.

 

Seongwu clenches his fist with the stone in his hand and stands up,

“I’m sorry. I have to go.”

 

As if centuries until Minhyun hears the door shut closed when Seongwu leaves,

 

and he buries his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I never thought I would be able to complete a long fic ;) onghwang is a beautiful ship and deserves all the love. As said before, English is not my mother tongue. And i only hope that the Text will be fluent and comfortable to read.
> 
> Thanks <3


	2. II. Chapter 2.

“Hyung, you’re back.” Daniel talks while his eyes still glued to the screen, fingers moving frantically playing his favorite video games.

“Shit! I died again!” He shakes his head and looks at the older boy, who’s now lying on the sofa, absentmindedly toying a shining stone in his fingers.

 

“Hyung! Your arm! What happened!”

“Nothing big. A small cut” seongwu said as if it were something occurring repeatedly.

“Sungwoon hyung won’t be happy if he finds out you get into unnecessary fights.”

“I know. I’ll take the responsibility.” Seongwu presses his lips, ”Speaking of the devil, where’s he?”

“No idea. He left only saying he got some good errands and if everything goes well, we will make a good profit. Might even get days of break with those money!” the young boy beams when saying.

 

Seongwu chuckles and lightly reaches out his hand to tap the younger’s head. Daniel has always been like a cute younger brother to him. Despite their life in misery, it’s somehow relieving to have someone like Daniel, always wearing bright smiles come what may.

 

“I’m tired. I will sleep now. Tell Woojin and Jihoon I bought some cookies. They can have them when they’re back.”

The two are probably out there enjoying their times. Nearly inseparable and it has always been so ever since he made acquaintance with them.

 “Alright.” the younger’s gaze now totally focused on the computer screen, as he starts a new game.

 

Seconds, minutes or hours later. Tranquility lies between as Daniel finishes his game. He stands up, stretching out his arms and legs to relieve the muscle pain since he has been in the same body position for hours of game.

Daniel takes a look at the older boy,

 

“Hyung, are you asleep?” He asks hesitantly and softly.

It takes a while before he hears the older response,

“Yeah? What’s wrong?”

“Is your fight... is it about the boy? The one that wrote you the letters.”

Seongwu doesn’t answer.

“Just want to tell you. You don’t have to face it alone. You have us, you know?”

 

Receiving no response, Daniel sighs and walks toward the door, about to leave.

 

“Thank you.”

He hears the older mumbling softly as his feet reach the stile.

“No need to be. It is so.” And he leaves the room.

 

 

 

 ----------

 

 

“Hyunnie-!”

“Ongie!”

The two hugged each other tightly as if they haven’t seen each other for years. Well, practically, they just played together 2 days ago.

 

“Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Hwang. Everything comes up all out of a sudden. We just received the phone call and have to leave tonight.”

“Please don’t apologize. I totally understand. Your mom will recover from the illness soon for sure. Send my regards. Ongie will have a great time staying by us.

“Thank you so much, Mrs Hwang. Let me treat you and Minhyunnie to dinner next time.”

“My pleasure.”

“No seriously. You dont know how much it means to us.”

 

The young lady then kneeled down to reach the height of her boy.

“Don’t worry, Mom. I will behave myself.”,

the little boy punched his outstretched chest with his tiny fist.

“Sorry, sweetie. Mom and dad will be soon back once everything is settled, alright?”

“I will be a good boy.” Seongwu hugged her tight with his elongate arms.

 

Seeing his mom off, Seongwu urgently called out

 

“Mom?!”

“Yes?”

 

“I LOVE YOUUUUU” Seongwu shouted, tears welled up in his eyes.

She  laid her hand over her moth, holding back her emotions,

“Love youuuuu, tooooooo!”

 

Then she went in the car, driving away. Too far away for little Seongwu.

 

 

“Come on in, Ongie!” The other boy reached for his hand and squeezed softly as if to ease the pain in his heart.

“We got many things to do tonight. First... that’s watch my favorite movie!”

Minhyun pulled Seongwu into the house.

 

The boys ran to the second floor, Minhyun grabbed some snacks and drinks along. He couldn’t wait and excitedly started the ‘play’ button as soon as Seongwu was seated.

It was _Transformers_ playing on the screen. Minhyun was shouting and cheering at every scene Optimus Prime appeared, as for Seongwu... that’s say he was not really into this kind of robot movie.

But he giggled happily whenever minhyun showed a cute reaction. It soothed his pain being separated from his parents. Seongwu didn’t even care what the movie was about, who died or cried. He’s been looking at minhyun all the time. Only Minhyun, who seemed to be a bit too intrigued in the movie.

 

So Seongwu leaned closer to the other, slowly and steady, and...

a quick and small peck on the other boy’s cheek.

 

“Ewwwww, Ongieeee. That’s disgusting!”

Minhyun whined and wiped away the mark left on his cheek after recovering from the shock.

“Wipe your greasy mouth first.”

He threw a piece of tissue at him jokingly, but somehow he found his fingers lingering on the spot where Seongwu just kissed. The rosy shade on the tips of his ears somewhat betrayed his words.

“You should have kissed me back! You dumb head!” Seongwu pretended to be mad and pouted, and the boy found it cute.

 

After the late long movie night, the boys laid down on the bed shoulder to shoulder. Staring at the ceiling, pasted with fluorescent star-shaped stickers. They called it “The secret galaxy”.

 

“Hyunnie?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to get married?”

“What?”

“You never thought about it?”

“I don’t even know with who?”

“With me!”

Seongwu jumped out of the bed and raised his arm high.

 

Seeing Seongwu’s reaction, Minhyun burst into laughter.

“No.” Minhyun smiled fondly.

“Whyyyyyyyyy” Seongwu put his arm down disappointingly. ( a sad kid who just failed at proposing. )

“You’re not strong enough. You can’t protect me.” Minhyun said.

“I will! I will protect you!” Seongwu spoke firmly, his fist clenching.

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can.”

 

“Let’s make a bet then.”

“What do you want to bet?” Minhyun looked back at him amusingly.

 

Seongwu pondered and said with the iron heart,

“My life.”

 

“You’re cheesy.” Minhyun sticked out a tongue at him.

“One have to be if the other doesn’t understand romance at all.” Seongwu climbed up to their bed again and poked the other’s cheek.

 

The two laughed until they finally landed soundly on the dreamland.

 

 

\----------

 

 

It’s been two weeks since the school has started.

8 o’clock now in the morning, and they’re having math class in moment. Minhyun’s relatively worse subject but he likes the achievement everytime he solves a tough question.

 

Minhyun stares at the blackboard. He can’t describe, not to mention what this feeling is that keeps hovering over his head ever since that day, when he met Seongwu for the first time after four years. Closing his eyes shut, he tries to forget everything. It doesn’t help, things get worse instead, Seongwu’s face arises in his mind, the cut, the bruises and,

 

the sorrow in his eyes.

 

_Forget him, Hwang Minhyun._

_It’s over._

 

Minhyun talks to himself in his brain.

 

_And if you move x on the other side, you can calculate the value from x. Thus, with the next formulation, you will be able to know how much y is…_

The sound of the chalks writing on the blackboard as his math teacher enthusiastically explains the solution is too loud but to reach Minhyun.

 

 

 

During the lunchbreak, Minhyun and Dongho went up to the school’s balcony. Theoretically it is forbidden for students to enter and Minhyun refused in the beginning to come along one time when Dongho found another inconspicuous entry. But staying in the classroom won’t be better when you get pairs of eyes from the girls staring at you. (It’s annoying.)

 

“Better? You don’t seem energetic.” Dongho stands by him, holding his lunchbox in his hand.

To Minhyun’s surprise, Dongho can cook, or precisely, he cooks well. Lunchbreak actually becomes one of his most anticipating time to take a peep at his friend’s lunchbox. Minhyun wonders how much time does Dongho spend to prepare his lunch. Today, his friend even got roast beef and pasta with him.

Looking down at the sandwich, he bought earlier in the convenience store, a bitter smile on his face.

“Just something bothering me.” Minhyun answers absentmindedly.

“Wanna talk about it?” Dongho sits down beside him.

 

Contemplating his words, Minhyun starts…

“Have you-

“Have you ever thought about ‘maybe’ (he emphasizes) falling in love with someone, but you know it’s impossible to end up together. In a word, a love that is destined to be a mistake and.” he pauses “a failure.” Minhyun let out a deep breath.

“It’s kind of philosophical, you know? To end up-”

“What?” Dongho rubs his eyes and they’re popping out, staring at the person with no facial expressions next to him.

“Seriously? The cold prince Minhyun fell in love!! Dude, why you never talk about it? That’s why you don’t seem so concentrated these days in class.” Dongho laughs heartily and hits Minhyun on the shoulder.

 

It was then he noticed the tension in the air. He went too far.

“Sorry.” He coughs dryly.

“Didn’t mean it. I mean... you don’t look like that kind of person to be bothered by these kind of trivial things. ‘Love’, you know? Sorry. Sincerely.”

“It’s fine. Neither do I. Apology accepted” Minhyun smiled.

 

Dongho came back few minutes later with two bottles of water for both of them.

“Tell me then. Who is she?”

 _She._ Minhyun almost spits out the water in his mouth.

“Dongho, another surprise. It’s a ‘he’”

“O-Oh. What makes the difference? Tell me about him.” Minhyun sees the genuine smile on his face and that’s enough. From the bottom of his heart, he wants to thank him for not pushing him away or putting up a disgusted face knowing his sexual orientation.

 

“Well, he’s my friend since childhood. We haven’t met for 4 years. But I saw him, just two weeks ago.”

“You saw him? That’s great, then. Have you talked to him?”

“It’s not as easy as what you thought. Remembered the fight happened on our first day of school?”

“Yeah, of course. It was quite a big issue at that time. What’s about him with the fight?”

“Remembered the girl said a boy was bleeding but he ran away. The boy- “

“It was him.”

Minhyun finishes his word and drinks up half the bottle. Talking about Seongwu makes his mouth dry.

 

“Are you sure?” Dongho tries to press his astonishment in his tone.

“On My honor. I bound up the wound for him. It’s him.

I don’t know.

I just thought everything would turn out fine once we met. We were once so close but yet it seems so far.” Minhyun’s gaze falls onto the ground, his voice weak.

 

“You must have a bunch of questions on your mind, don’t you?”

“For sure. There’s still something I can’t really figure out. Those guys he fought with” Minhyun inhales deeply “They were here for me. I’m sure. I recognize those ugly faces, even till now.”

“What? How did you- ”

“It’s a long story.”Minhyun doesn’t let him finish, ”Just that day I happened to bump into some bullying things. A boy was punched to the ground and I just thought I could do something. I didn’t expect them to come back for me, not to say in broad daylight. Nothing more, nothing less.”

 

Dongho plunges deep in his contemplation before finding the right words to say,

 

“Don’t you think-

Don’t you think he was there because of you?”

 

“What do you mean?” Minhyun flutters. He knew but he is afraid of the answer, so he tries to forget.

“I mean, he probably knew those guys were coming for you. He protected you.”

 

_I will protect you._

 

The delicate voice from the boy rang in his head.

Minhyun blinked dully. His mind went blank, 

 

 

the bell rang.

 

 

 

 

 

He was here again. In the dark alley across from Seoul high school.

 

17:00, said his watch.

 

The school ends, students chatting in groups can be seen slowly walking towards the gate. Traffic is chaotic on the road as parents driving in cars finding place to park to pick up their children.

 

“So it is him.” A voice emerges from his back.

Startled at the voice, Seongwu turns round with lightning speed.

“It’s you.”, He lets out a sigh of relief. “You scared the death of me, Daniel.”

“Just wondering what keeps you busy lately, hyung. You go out everyday at this time as if a routine or something.”

“And so you simply stalked me?” Seongwu could have thrown a temper but seeing the doggy smile on the boy’s face. He can’t.

“Quite sad that you don’t want to talk about it. Well, I know you won’t speak up, so I decided to follow you instead.” Daniel shrugs as though Seongwu just made a fuss over nothing.

“Fine.” Seongwu sighs,

“You’re right. It’s him.”

 

Talking of the Devil, Minhyun is now walking with Dongho toward the gate.

Following Seongwu’s gaze, Daniel saw the boy, one with fox-liked sharp eyes but quickly turn crescent as his friend seems to joke about something.

 _Quite a cute boy_ , he thought.

Just the sight of seeing Minhyun’s appearance makes the corner of Seongwu’s mouth curve up.

 

“You’re in love, hyung.” Daniel smiles.

“Wh-What? What the hell are you saying?” Seongwu feels his face heat up, pulling his fringe trying to hide his blush.

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

“Just wanna make sure he’s safe.” Still flushing, Seongwu lets out a warm breath. His voice as tender as the ocean wave when speaking of the boy.

 

“You should go for it, hyung. Seriously.” Daniel looks firmly at him.

“I knew it. I’ve seen you reading his letters everyday before you go to sleep.”

“Daniel, you don’t understand.” Seongwu’s eyes follow Minhyun until the silhouette disappears at the corner.

“We are from different world. I know I should not come back to him. He is better without me.”

 

He then walks away, leaving the younger behind him.

 

 

\----------

 

 

It did not take long when the company, where his father worked at, went bankrupt. 3 years later, his father was jobless. Instead of making effort finding a new job to make a living, his father let himself indulge in alcohol.

 

“What can we do?” He saw his mom crying, face in her palms with tears dropping through her fingers.

“I don’t fucking care! You know what? You-“ His body rocking. “You and Seongwu are just burdens in my life!” the man shouted and waved the alcohol in his hand.

“And you? I tried all I can do. I withdrew all my money I saved up because you said! You said you would strive to start up a new business. But end up buying all this Fucking! alcohol!” the woman couldn’t put up with her anger anymore. Her voice trembling, she knew what would happen next. But she had to, to stand up at least once, not only for herself, also Seongwu.

 

_Bang!_

 

As if the world went silence, Seongwu saw his mom,

now lying in the pool of blood without consciousness.

Pieces of glass scattered on the floor, some pierced into the woman’s scalp.

 

“Mom!!!” Seongwu ran to her, shouting in distress.

“No! Mom… please… wake up…” He cried at the top of his lungs.

Voice now hoarse, “Please… I can’t lose you…”

He held her so tight to him, not caring if the blood now blooming onto his own shirt.

“Oh shit… What have I done?” The man kneeled down next to the one he once loved.

Completely sober from the alcohol now, he picked up his phone with trembling hands.

 

“P-Police? I- I- I k-killed my wife.”

 

Since then, Seongwu was left alone.

 

 

He dropped out of school.

Without any money left with him, he met some random guys on the street, offering him some ‘jobs’, which indeed helped him survive.

 

So he started to smuggle and sell drugs. If the business went well, he could get 30% from the profit, which was quite a lot for him as a student. He saved up most of his money afraid of making the same mistake as his father. But living in the dark wasn’t always that easy.

 

Once he got up in a group fight due to the breakdown of negotiation. He managed to escape but his abdomen was stabbed by a sharp-edged knife. Face distorted in pain, Seongwu stepped on his feet with all his might. He ran as if there were no tomorrow. Gritting his teeth, it was lucky enough for him to survive and to pull himself away before falling too deep.

Day after day, he wandered on the street and finally made up his mind.

 

“I’m back home, Mom.” Seongwu whispered as he opened the front gate, with a plastic bag in his hand.

Sitting on the couch, he took out the hypnotic from the bag. The last thing in the bag was a bottle of beer.

“They said it helps to relieve the pain.” Seongwu let out a bitter smile.

He took 5 in his hand and swallowed with the beer. The bitter flavor just as his miserable life.

5 more.. and he started to feel dizzy..

But then he stopped as he spotted something at the corner of his eye. When was the last time he came back home?

He stood up with the dizziness still in his head, reaching out for the thing that was lying beside the television.

 

It was a letter, and Seongwu wailed.

 

 

 

_Dear Ongie,_

_I haven’t written you for quite a long while, have I? I’m sorry, quite busy these days but I missed you. How are you now? A good news, I got admitted by Seoul High School._

“I know you will.” Seongwu smiled with teary eyes.

_I am reallllly excited but I am also afraid. I’m not living with my parents anymore. Seoul is far from home, I guess I won’t get to see them so often after I start school. Sometimes I wish you were still by my side. I missed your smile, the bright smile always helps to wash away my worries._

“I’m sorry.”

_Hey! Remembered our pinky promise? :)The stone was carefully kept by me after all these years. I never forget you. Come and meet me if you have a chance to visit Seoul and one last thing… please write me back… I missed you so much. Please, promise?_

_From,_ _your Minhyunnie_

“Sorry I never keep those promises.” Seongwu cried grievously, gripping the letter in his hands.

 

 

 

Feeling a sudden disgust, he threw up, again and again until he felt there’s nothing left in his stomach.

 

Then he sprung up from the floor, grabbed his bag, the money he locked in the safe, and all the letters from Minhyun. He ran out of his house, sprinted as fast as he could.

Seongwu didn’t know how long he ran, but he knew it’s now or never.

Out of breath, he managed to ask the ticket seller at the front desk,

“Wh- when’s the n-next train to Seoul?”

The lady looked at him and checked the time schedule,

“Well, it’s pretty late now. The last train will depart in 10 minutes”

“Are there any tickets left?” He asked anxiously.

“Sure.”

“Great. I’ll take one.” he took out all the money he had.

“But are you sure you can make it?” the lady took his money and started to print the ticket.

 

“I have to.” Seongwu smiled.

 

 

_Attention, passengers. The train on platform 2 heading for Seoul will depart in 5 minutes._

 

Seongwu stared through the window, the moon shining brightly high up in the sky. If he’s been living in the shadows all these years, then Minhyun is his light in the darkness, the guiding light in this endless tenebrosity. The first time in his life, he felt warmth surging up in his heart.

 

He fell asleep. Sound asleep.

 


	3. III. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Woojin is an intellectual. ;-)

 The second time they met, it was a rainy day.

 

 

 

“Ah….. The weather report didn’t show it’s gonna rain.” Minhyun sighed.

Dongho left earlier because he had an appointment with his family. Today is his sister’s birthday and he dare not to be late otherwise she’s gonna pull a long face.

“What should I do?” His apartment isn’t near from school. As it rains cats and dogs, Minhyun prays that the rain stops as soon as possible.

 

He hesitated but ended up walking up to the poor boy.

“If you don’t mind, I can send you home.” The rather slender boy says holding an umbrella in his hand.

“Thanks a lot! But…”

Minhyun lifts his head,

“Ong?”

 

“I guess I’ll wait til the rain stops” his voice tunes indifferent at the sight of seeing him.

Minhyun noticed the new bruises and small cuts on Seongwu’s face.

“Then I’ll wait here.”

“You don’t have to. Just leave.”

“You said I was a stubborn.”

 

“Fine.” Minhyun bites his lips and puts his phone in the pocket. “Let’s go.”

 

They walk shoulder to shoulder. No one said a word. The silence is killing him and he wonders if Minhyun feels the same.

 

 

 

Arriving Minhyun’s place, Seongwu stays outside the door. He should leave now. It was already a mistake when he turned up in Minhyun’s life.

 

As he turns to walk away, a voice caught him up.

“Ong.” Minhyun holds his wrist. “Stay.”

“You’re soaking wet”, his voice soft and tender. “At least change your clothes before leaving, or you’ll catch a cold.” 

Seongwu nods slightly and walks inside the apartment.

 

Standing in front of the bathroom door, Seongwu takes of his clothes pieces by pieces. Minhyun steals a glance of the boy’s body through the mirror while searching for a suitable shirt and pants for Seongwu.

Scars, bruises and cuts take over the boy’s figure as if it were a canvas. Minhyun quickly looks away and bites his lips hard till he tastes the blood, holding his tears from falling.

 

_What have you been through these years, Ong? Why do you never tell me?_

 

“Ong.” “I put your clothes outside the door, tell me if you need anything.”

“Thanks” he heard the boy says and the sound of running water.

 

Minhyun sits on the sofa, wondering the first word he should say later.

It’s a mess, totally a mess in his head. He doesn’t even know where he should start.

 

 

 

It did not take long after he heard cracking voice of the door knob.

Seongwu walks out. The second their eyes met, the air froze.

 

“Looks good on you.” Minhyun eyes the boy infront of him.

Seongwu never has a built figure but his proportion makes him stand out whatever he wears. Beautiful, as always,

and it hurts.

“Well, the clothes does the majic.” Seongwu smiles warmly.

 

Slowly, the awkward feeling strikes him again and the smile fades.

“I-I’ll get going. Thanks, I’ll return the clothes once I finish washing it.”

“You can stay if you want.” Minhyun stands up and walks closer to Seongwu.

 

With the close distance, he thoroughly examines the boy’s delicate face once more. Despite the scars, Seongwu is surely beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful.

“You’ve got yourself into another fight again, have you?” Minhyun lifts his hand and carefully caresses the younger’s face. Afraid of hurting Seongwu, his hand moves slowly and tenderly until he stroked past a bruise under Seongwu’s left eye.

Seongwu hissed at the sudden pain.

“It hurts?” tears now spin in Minhyun’s eyes. It hurts the same in his heart.

 

“I’m sorry. You’re still mad?”

Like a child being scolded, Seongwu doesn’t lift his eyes.

“Of course I am.” Minhyun put his hand down.

 

He is mad, when Seongwu never wrote him back the letters.

He is mad, when Seongwu showed up all wound up.

He is mad, when Seongwu tried to avoid him even if they were in the same place.

But now, his heart aches, looking at the scars on Seongwu’s arm, the one he bore for him.

 

“Tell me, Ong. What happened to you these years?”

The sorrow in the younger’s eyes has been there since the first time they met after four years. Minhyun longs to find the smile back, the carefree smile from the young boy he knew.

 

Seongwu inhales deeply before he starts speaking,

“My dad... he is in jail now. I never take a visit at him. My mom...”

Seongwu’s eyes turn red.

“She died. A year ago.”

He looks away. The tone surprisingly calm as if he had accepted the unchangeable truth.

 

Minhyun feels his hands shaking, trying to retrieve the calm pace to breathe. He can’t imagine how much Seongwu has been through.

 

When he was there, bathing in the love from his parents, Seongwu was alone.

When he has a cozy home to stay, where’s Seonjwu’s?

Thinking of his negligible whining about how frightened he was to move out of the city. It was a drop in the bucket. Minhyun found himself ridiculous.

 

_Home._

 

“Ong. Where do you live now?” Minhyun askes in concern.

“I have a place to stay.” Seongwu replies him with a smile

A fake one, Minhyun knows.

 

“Take me there, then.”

“N-no. I can’t” Seongwu tries to avoid the older’s stare.

“Is it the reason why you keep get into fights? Is there anyone living with you?” Rather than asking, it’s more of an interrogation in his tone.

“I-I..” There is no use struggling at this point.

Seongwu decided to spill the tea. After all, he really isn’t someone good at lying, especially in front of Minhyun.

 

“I joined a gang.”

Minhyun can’t believe what he just heard.

“What! Seongwu, I can’t believ-” He needs time, enough time to digest the information.

“No. It’s not what you thought, Minhyun. They’re my friends, actually. Without them, I should have been found dead on the street.” Seongwu wealky contests, but in vain.

“Friends? You call them friends? Do friends ask you to fight? Do friends let you get hurt?”

The aggressive questions are sharp to Seongwu’s ears. They are indeed his friends.

 

It was Sungwoon hyung, who gave him a place to stay when he got nowhere to go.

It is Daniel, who always listen to his troubles even though he can be annoying sometime.

It was Woojin and Jihoon, these two kids once saved his life in a group fight. They are young, but tough and brave.

They are just the same broken souls gathering together.

They are his friends, but he knows Minhyun won’t understand and he hopes Minhyun won’t understand. Minhyun belongs to the bright side and should not be contaminated.

 

“Well, if you call them friends. I would like to meet them.”

“I won’t take you to them. You shouldn’t do this. Everything is wrong. You was right, I can’t keep any promises. Your life won’t be such a mess now without me.” Seongwu looks up at the ceiling, holding back the tears in his eyes.

“Seongwu, look at me.”

Seongwu drops his head, staring back at the taller boy in front of him. Deep in his eyes, he now sees the torment, the grief and the despair. Then he watches Minhyun coming near him, closer and closer.

 

Warm and soft, his mind went blank. It took him a few seconds to collect himself and realized it was Minhyun’s lips against his. Minhyun pushes in deeper and deeper, pouring all the feelings in his heart. He wants the other to know how desperate he is, hoping for a chance to understand him, to tell him how much he means for him. So he bites the bottom lip of the younger’s, forcing him to let out a groan and slides his tongue in at the same time. Their tongues tangle and their breath exchanges hastily. Minhyun nibbles the corner of Seongwu’s lips, showing his possessive self before he reluctantly parts himself away from Seongwu to catch his breath. Gripping on Minhyun’s waist, Seongwu steadies himself by leaning on the taller’s shoulder.

 

“That is my answer, Ong.” Minhyun whisperes, still slightly panting from the kiss.

“Take me to them and I will take you back.

You don’t belong there.”

 

 

 

It’s already dark when Seongwu and Minhyun arrive a building.

 

It sounds nicer to call it a ‘buildung’ but in fact it appears more like ruins. The walls, mucky and gloomy, are scrabbled with Graffitis. Shattered glass and bloody stains can be seen everywhere on the ground.

Like a place already forgotten by the world.

 

Minhyun takes a deep breath before stepping in.

“Are you sure about this? You don’t have to do this. You should have stayed home.”

Seongwu tries to persuade Minhyun in giving up with full concern in his eyes.

“I thought I expressed myself clearly enough, Ong. And it’s ‘We’ heading back home.”

 

“They’re on the third floor.”

 

Though his determination, Minhyun feels his legs trembling as they’re getting closer and closer. He’s never been in such a condition in his life, and

he hates it already.

 

 

 

Hearing the door knob being turned,

“Hyung! You’re finally back-”

“Seongwu hyung! We bought ice cream on our way back-”

“Seongwu, who’s that behind you?” the voice comes from the person, who’s now sitting on the sofa in the dark.

“He’s-”

“Seongwu hyung! What are you thinking! Why did you bring him here? When I meant you should go for it, I didn’t mean this way!” Daniel whined.

 

“I’m Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun, and I’m here to take Seongwu with me.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

Minhyun saw the guy stands up and walks out of the dark. The guy now fully exposed under the dimming light, slightly shorter than him, holds out his hand,

“Sungwoon, Ha Sungwoon. Nice to meet you.”

Minhyun ignored his hand in the air,

“If that’s it, I’m taking Seongwu now.” He walks back and grabs Seongwu’s wrist.

“Jihoon!” Sungwoon commanded.

 

Jihoon, the boy now standing in front of the door, holding a baseball bat, lowers his head.

“Sorry... Seongwu hyung.” The sincerity in the boy’s voice hurts Seongwu.

 

“They said, once you’re in, it’s never easy to back out unharmed.” Sungwoon smirks.

“There’s one condition, if you want to take Seongwu with you.”

“What it is?”

 

“In this gangster world, we only listen to the one with the greatest power, no matter physically or mentally. Seongwu, Daniel, Jihoon and Woojin obey me because here, I’m the boss. And if you, Hwang Minhyun wants to break my orders. It’s simple, fight against me. Fight is the easiest way to sort things out, don’t you think?”

“No! I won’t accept it.” Seongwu glared back at Sungwoon.

“Sungwoon hyung…there’s no chance for him to win..” Daniel begs along.

“Shut up! It’s your decision, Hwang Minhyun. You still have the chance to leave, without blood, to show my mercy. But he, Seongwu, has to stay. He belongs to us. He lives in the shadows and someone like you, should never be here.”

 

 _Shadow_ , Seongwu hates this word.

 

Minhyun tightens his grip. He won’t and will never again leave Seongwu alone.

 

“I accept the fight. Should we start?”

“What! No! Please, Minhyun, just go. I can’t-” Seongwu begs, tears falling.

Minhyun lifts his hand to wipe away his tears.

“If you’re afraid, just turn your head away.” he smiles, softly.

 

“Great!” Sungwoon’s lips curl up.

“To be fair, it’s a fight with bare hands. Woojin?”

“Hyung…Maybe…”

“Woojin, you heard what I said.”

Woojin gulped. Knowing the outcome, he secretly pressed the number to call an ambulance, then he said,

 

”Start.”

 

It was Minhyun who ran forward first. Aiming for Sungwoon’s nose, he throws a punch with all the power he had.

Already seeing through, Sungwoon smirks and dodges agilely thanks to years of fighting experience. He then grabs Minhyun’s upper arm fluently and throws the boy over his shoulder. Minhyun moans in pain as his back lands heavily on the hard ground. Before he regains the strength to stand up, Minhyun already felt a whack on his stomach, then his face and his chest. His vision starts to blur but he needs to…he needs…

“Seongwu…”

 

_One. Two. Three. Four…_

The clash of countless punches resounds in the empty building.

Woojin shuts his eyes, praying for the arrival of the ambulance. It’s a merciless fight.

 

“Stop!!! Stop!!!!!” Seongwu cries and runs toward Minhyun, now lying on the ground with blood running out his nostrils and the corner of his mouth.

“Stop! It’s enough! Sungwoon hyung!” Daniel grabs the older’s hand, preventing another punch on the younger. With his built figure, he’s the only one among them with the strength to hold back Sungwoon.

“Let go of me, Daniel! The fight isn’t over!” Sungwoon yells in his face.

“You said it earlier yourself, hyung. In our world, the weaks listen to the strongs. And I, will fight for Minhyun. If I win, you have to let them go.” Daniel rebels.

 

Not far away, the wailing of a siren comes close.

 

“Leave, Seongwu. I trust you with him. You are never alone. I will miss your companion.” Daniel smiles back at him with his eyes narrowing into a line, the trademark smile from him.

“Go! Hyung, everything will be fine. Take care of yourself.” Jihoon steps away from the door.

 

With his swollen eyes, Seongwu carried up Minhyun. A one last glance at Daniel, Jihoon and Woojin, trying to imprint their faces on his mind. He strode, ran and never looked back.

 

 

 

Arriving at the hospital, Minhyun was immediately sent to the operation room. Seongwu couldn’t remember how chaotic it was that night. He held Minhyun’s hands tightly. The surgeons and the nurses rushed along beside them.

 

“We have to go back home. Wake up, please. Don’t leave me back again.” Seongwu prays. He prays with all his heart.

 

 

\----------

 

 

It’s already been a week since the operation. Minhyun lying on the bed, still in coma.

 

Endless nights without sleep, the weariness finally defeats Seongwu, now sleeping soundly with his hand locking Minhyun’s cold one, his head resting beside Minhyun’s arm.

 

He dreamt of the day, when he handed Minhyun the stone.

He dreamt of him crying over his mother’s coarse.

He dreamt of the night when he intended to give up his life.

The haunting nightmares make Seongwu unconsciously hold Minhyun‘ hand tighter, afraid of suffering again the pain of losing the one he loves once he let go.

 

 

 

“Hey…”

Seongwu felt a soft touch falling on his head, now ruffling his hair.

“How long have I been sleeping?”

 

Minhyun, still weak, but managed to squeeze a smile.

Seeing the heavy bags below Seongwu’s eyes, his heart wrenched.

 

“Sorry. You must be tired.”

 

Tears fall.

“That doesn’t matter. You’re awake.” Seongwu choked, his voice hoarse.

 

 

 

 

“You’re finally back!” Dongho hugged Minhyun tightly upon seeing him in the classroom.

“What happened? There’re rumors going everywhere in the school! Some said you moved aboard, some said you’re actually working for the government, some even said you almost get killed!”

“Well, sort of.” Minhyun chuckled.

“Better explain your stories during the lunch break!”

 

Dongho looks him in the eyes “I worried a lot."

“I know. Thank you, Dongho.”

 

The bell finally rings, signaling the end of the courses in the morning. After 4 straight science classes, most of them are completely worn out and can’t way to dig in their lunch.

“Up to the balcony?” Dongho asks.

“Wait for me there. Just give me a few minutes.” Minhyun quickly left the classroom and head downstairs.

 

 

Far from the distance, Minhyun recognizes the familiar figure at the gate, waiting for him with a lunchbox.

“Here, I made it with all~~~~~~~ my love.” Seongwu beams with delight.

“Thank you. I will eat it up!”

“And? Where’s my reward?”

 

Minhyun smiles, pulls Seongwu in his arms and pecks on his lips. With their foreheads touching, Minhyun muttered,

“I’m so glad to have you.”

“That’s what I should say.”

Seongwu buries himself in Minhyun.

 

Minhyun. His home.

 

 

 

 

“Sleepyhead, don’t you have school tonight?”

Minhyun rocks the boy on the bed.

 

After leaving the gang, Minhyun has been encouraging Seongwu to go back to school. He knew Seongwu has always been showing interest whenever he studies at his desk. Minhyun answers his every single question patiently and found out Seongwu’s desire to learn, to live a normal life.

With Minhyun’s encouragement, Seongwu signed up for a night school.

“I am thinking about taking a part-time job during the day.”

“Wouldn’t it be too tiring for you? Can you concentrate after the work?”

“I’m Ong Seongwu. Piece of cake. I’ve been through more than that.” Seongwu proudly grinned.

“Alright! Whatever you say, Mr. Ong. Just don’t overwork yourself.” Minhyun stroked the boy’s soft hair through his fingers.

 

But here he is, lying in the bed, exhausted after the work.

“Sleepyhead. You’re going to be late.” Minhyun calls again.

“Do I really have to go to school? I’m tired…” Seongwu rubs his eyes indolently, letting out a big yawn.

 

Minhyun puts away his jacket and walks up to him, pressing a kiss on Seongwu’s cheek

“Now? Awake?”

“No. Again."

He presses another kiss fondly on the tip of his nose.

“Now?”

“No. One more kiss.”

“You’re a stubborn” Minhyun chuckles and presses his lips on Seongwu’s.

 

With the kiss lingering, Seongwu’s hand trails down Minhyun’s spine with the other unbuttoning his uniform. The cold from Seongwu’s fingertips makes Minhyun shiver. Pulling Minhyun closer by the collar from the uniform, Seongwu deepens the kiss as he pushes his tongue further in Minhyun. He teasingly bites the latter’s bottom lip, only to make him groan and open his mouth wider. And Seongwu takes this chance to slide his tongue deeper in, savoring every sip from Minhyun.

Minhyun pants lightly as they part away, his hands undressing Seongwu slowly while placing hickeys over his collar bones, his chest and his sensitive waist. Now his body completely hovering over the younger, Minhyun leans down to kiss the crook of Seongwu’s neck with their body eagerly, sinfully grinding against each other.

Seongwu starts to clumsily untie Minhyun’s belt, hands caressing the bulge down there. Minhyun moans sensually into Seongwu’s ears out of pleasure, only to turn him on more and more. Seongwu feels his whole body in heat and bucks his hips in the air as Minhyun pulls down his jeans and underwear. He then helps Minhyun to take off his. Now both of them fully exposed, Seongwu’s desire is beyond control. He needs Minhyun.

 

The night is long and Seongwu, well, fuck the school. Along from that, he might not be able to get up tomorrow early in the morning for work.

 

Seongwu lets himself indulged in the pleasure of sin, his hands grabbing tightly on the upper’s curving hips as Minhyun thrusts impetuously into him. Heavy breath from the boys echoes in the obscene air.

 

 

 

“I love you.” He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it here, Congratulations.  
> And I’m sorry for making sungwoon the bad guy? I love Sungwoon<3 don’t hate me.  
> Well, I hope there aren't many typing errors  
> There are many details I would like to add to the plot, but I won't have time after this weekend.  
> And... I just thought..."Fine! I am posting."  
> (After struggling for hours lol)  
> Anyway, Thank you<3


End file.
